Recién casados
by MariSeverus
Summary: La nueva vida de Harry y Ginny. Junto a la nueva vida de Ron y Hermione. Algunas otras parejas y las antiguas vidas de otros personajes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

* * *

_Nueva vida:_

Faltaba muy poco para verla. Estaba muy nervioso y realmente, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Miró a su alrededor, pero ella no estaba. Todo era negro, ¿Por qué? Ladeó la cabeza y no vio a nadie. Era su boda, pero no parecía haber felicidad en ella. ¿Por qué no estaba su prometida? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? De pronto, todo seguía oscureciéndose...

Lentamente... ¡Soltó un grito! ¡Estaba siendo absorbido por la oscuridad!

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry ¿Qué te sucede?!- escuchó la voz de Ginny y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la cama, ella estaba allí, sobre su cuerpo, mirándole. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Estaban a punto de...?

- Nada, estoy bien- dijo él, con un suspiro- ¿Qué...?

- Me estabas diciendo, que me amas- sonrió ella- de pronto cerraste los ojos y meditabas, cuando yo...

Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza. La muchacha le miró con una sonrisa y él, contempló a su alrededor. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Qué día y qué hora era?

- Esto es...

- El día después de nuestra boda- le sonrió de nuevo ella- ¿No te parece fantástico? Yo nunca me imaginé que...Lo siento, palabras clichés.

Harry suspiró y miró a su esposa, que parecía muy feliz. Con una sonrisa suave, se frotó los ojos con una mano y ladeó la cabeza hacia la mesita de noche. Allí aún estaban las dos copas de champaña, con las que habían estado brindando. Ella le contempló con precoupación. ¿Se sentía mal acaso? Harry le sonrió nuevamente y Ginny no pudo preguntárselo. Harry ya la había besado, antes de que pudiera pensar hasta en la pregunta a formular.

Ese día, como marido y mujer, ambos hicieron el amor. Era el primer día de recién casados de Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter. O mejor dicho, los señores Potter.

Todo iba a cambiar, a partir de ese momento. De todas formas, con el hecho de haber terminado en compromiso, ya las cosas cambiaban. Lentamente, Harry cobijó a su esposa y la miró con mucho detalle. Ella era su esposa. Ginny, la hermana de su mejor amigo. Un poco extraño, loco tal vez, pero ya estaban casados, como para arrepentirse.

- Buenas noches, Harry- susurró ella, dándole la espalda.

- Buenas noches, Ginny.

- Mañana te toca hacer el desayuno- le dijo ella y Harry le miró con sorpresa- Un día tú y uno yo.

La mañana siguiente a la primera noche, se sentía igual. Se sentía como si ambos fueran amigos o algo por el estilo. Aún era extraño sentir y decir, que estaban casados y juntos en un mismo hogar. Harry se había levantado para preparar el desayuno. Su esposa, llegó pronto a la mesa. Ambos se miraron y se preguntaron si debían besarse al verse o simplemente decirse buenos días. Era un poco complicado.

- Huele muy bien, me gusta...

- Creo que ha quedado decente- dijo Harry con una sonrisa- tanto tiempo de cocinarle a mis tíos, que aprendí todo esto.

- Entonces eres mi esposo multifuncional- dijo Ginny, abrazándole y dejando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura- mi esposo Harry Potter. En otra época, sería famosísima.

- Eres famosa para mí- le dijo él y ella sonrió con mucha dulzura. Apartó la silla para que ella pudiera sentarse y se sentó a su lado.

El desayuno era muy normal, como cualquier otro. Para la familia Weasley sucedía lo mismo. Hermione se había levantado primero y colocaba la vajilla, cuando Ron, rascándose la cabeza, había hecho acto de aparición. En otro momento, ella habría peleado su desorden corporal, pero en ese momento nada le importaba, le gustaba estar casada.

- Buenos días, Hermione- le dijo sentándose a la mesa.

- Buenos días, Ron. ¿Cómo has amanecido?

- Pues con sueño, me parece. ¿Y tú? Te has levantado muy temprano. No sé como lo haces, como no te cansas.

- Virtud de estudiar demasiado.

- Estás en lo correcto.

Luego del desayuno, Ginny y Ron ayudaban a limpiar, en las respectivas casas. Harry aún tenía muchos arreglos que hacerle a ese lugar. El padre de Ginny, el Sr. Weasley, había ayudado con las cosas. Pero de todas formas, ellos necesitaban algo propio. Algo que significara que era suyo. Quizá era una necedad, pero él prefería obtenerlo gracias a su esfuerzo. Ginny coincidía con él en el asunto. Necesitaban encontrar trabajo.

- ¿En qué quieres trabajar, Harry?

- Seré auror, para eso me preparé- dijo- Solamente necesito avisar en el ministerio que...

- Mi padre podría ayudarte, aunque no sé si está retirado- dijo Ginny, sentándose en un sofá hondo. Harry suspiró y asintió.


	2. Chapter 2

_El día a día:_

Hermione miraba a su alrededor, en el salón. Ron estaba leyendo el profeta, en busca algún de empleo o mensaje. Si ya no había señor tenebroso que derrotar, seguramente ya no había magos sublevados ni nada de ese estilo. Ella con un suspiro, se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Ron inspiró y colocó su mano sobre sus castaños y alborotados cabellos. Permanecieron así por largo rato, hasta que Ron había terminado de leer el profeta.

- Vaya, no hay nada interesante. Me gustaba eso de ser el héroe del universo- suspiró y ladeó la cabeza al no escuchar la voz de Hermione, en medio de sus pensamientos. Con una sonrisa a medias, supo que su esposa estaba dormida. Dejó su cabeza en sus piernas, ella apenas despertó para darse cuenta de que estaba durmiendo sobre su esposo. Ron negó con la cabeza- Hasta estas alturas, eso me incomoda. Pero bueno, ¿Qué puedes hacer? Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele.

Pues así sucedió, pasar la tarde durmiendo en el sofá. Harry y Ginny, en cambio, estaban en movimiento. Habían salido para dar algunas vueltas por la ciudad. Dar una vuelta y mirar lo que podían utilizar para decorar su nuevo hogar. Bueno, a Ginny le interesaba, Harry solo hacía todo lo que ella le pedía.

- ¡Mira, Harry!- dijo ella, señalando a una pequeña niña de ojos azules, que miraba hacia un árbol- este es tu momento, de ser el gran Harry Potter.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó él, ladeando la cabeza hacia donde su esposa señalaba. Estaban sentados en un café, tomando un poco de chocolate caliente.

- Se ha quedado su gato en ese árbol.

- Qué curioso, siempre sucede eso. ¿No crees que...?

- ¿Que deberías ayudarle? Sí, yo creo...

- Déjaselo a los bomberos- Ginny le miró con curiosidad y él entendió que nunca le había dicho qué eran los bomberos.

Harry asintió con mucha calma y se levantó para caminar hacia el lugar de los hechos. La pequeña niña chillaba, para que su gato se bajara. El animal estaba atorado y Harry se preguntaba, por qué no bajaba como había subido. Al final de cuentas, ellos hacían eso. Lentamente se detuvo al lado de la pequeña y le pidió que no se asustara, que él bajaría a su gato. La pequeña le miró, mientras Harry meditó el como hacerlo.

¿Con magia o sin magia? Si lo hacía con magia, ella le vería haciéndolo. Si lo hacía sin magia, tendría que subirse al árbol y tal vez, se caería. Con un suspiro lento, decidió que lo mejor era subirse al árbol, para no generar ningún percance extraño. Lentamente, comenzó a montarse en el árbol. Ginny, quién le miraba, se preguntó qué estaba haciendo y salió del café.

- ¿Harry? ¿Por qué te subes al árbol?

- Para bajar al gatito...- dijo él, entre ramas y hojas.

- Pero ¿Por qué no usas...?

- Por que simplemente no debo hacerlo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Las personas comenzaban a aglomerarse en el lugar. El osado Harry Potter, subía las ramas, hasta el animal. Maullaba y movía la cola con mucha rápidez. Se detuvo junto a él y lo tomó. El animal estaba reacio a ser tocado, pero Harry insistía.

- Tranquilo..- dijo, pero el estaba dispuesto a arañarlo. Así lo hizo y Harry, se resbaló ligeramente. Ginny se cubrió la mano con la boca y de pronto, Harry sintió que no caía en niguna parte, sino que lentamente, mientras bajaba milagrosamente, estaba intacto. Pequeños raspones. La niña estaba alegre de ver a su mascota. Lo abrazó con fuerza y Harry le sonrió- cuidado lo aplastas- le dijo y ella asintió, caminando hacia su madre quién había regresado ante el bullicio formado.

- ¿Estás bien, Harry?- suspiró Ginny, en voz baja.

- Sí y gracias por salvarme de caer.

- No...

- Usaste magia, lo sé- dijo él, caminando a su lado- Te agradecería que no lo hicieras de nuevo...

- Bueno, está bien. No lo haré.

Ya en casa, Ginny curaba sus heridas. Harry suspiraba, mientras ella le limpiaba los arañazos y los raspones.

- Ay..La próxima vez, ay..Llamaré a un bombero.

- Está bien. Lo siento, Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

_Quehaceres:_

Ginny esperaba que Harry no hablara enserio, con el asunto de no hacer magia. Pero sin embargo, no lo hacía frente a él, sino a sus espaldas. Por supuesto, Harry no era imbécil, pero ella ¡Estaba acostumbrada a hacer magia! ¿Cómo dejarlo?

- Ginny, el piso está impecable...Un momento, no usaste magia ¿Cierto?

- No...¿Para qué?- dijo, guardándose la varita con mucho cuidado- tengo que aprender a ser una ama de casa, atenta y cuidadosa.

- Perfecto. Al menos usaremos magia, hasta que vivamos en un lugar donde los muggles no puedan asustarse.

- ¡Mudémonos con papá!

- ¿Te volviste loca?- preguntó Harry con un suspiro- si quiero encontrar algo para mí, no me voy a mudar con tu padre. Sin ánimos de ofenderte u ofenderlo.

Asintió en silencio, mientras Harry se perdía de vista. Se dio la vuelta y miró el horno con la cena. No sabía usar eso, así que preparó a su varita para que hiciera el trabajo por ella. Con una sonrisa a medias, miró su pavo, perfectamente cocido.

- Amo la magia y no la dejaré.

Hermione también hacía quehaceres en su hogar. Ron estaba intentando componer un cuadro, pero realmente comenzaba a desesperarse. Con mucho cuidado, Hermione sacó su varita y santo remedio. El cuadro estaba en su lugar y sin nigún pedazo restante.

- No lo había pensado.

- Lo he notado.

- Creía que no debíamos usar la magia si vivíamos fuera de...

- Eso era en la época escolar, Ron. Si sabes cuidarte de los mirones y de los muggles, estaremos bien. No debemos hacerla frente a ellos.

- Bueno, al menos tengo libertad de usar la magia para resolver mis problemas.

- No todos, cariño- dijo Hermione, acariciándole el rostro con sus manos- recuerda que algunos, debes resolverlos, hablando.

- No caigamos en temas de mujeres, por amor a Merlín.

- Cállate, tonto- dijo ella, con una sonrisa- ¿Chuletas de cerdo? Eso es muy grasoso y engordarás. Comamos otra cosa.

- Son nutritivas, según mi madre.

Ginny había terminado el alimento, con una rapidez increíble. Harry ladeó la cabeza hacia la cocina, cuando el olor le indicó que todo estaba listo. Sin duda, Ginny se esforzaba en ser una buena ama de casa y cuidadosa con el uso de su magia. Seguramente se adapataría en poco tiempo y todo terminaría bien para ambos.

Sin delatarse.

- La cena está lista- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, besando a su varita. En silencio, se dijo a sí misma, el resto del mensaje- Gracias a ti, querida amiga.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nuevo hogar:_

Luna Longbottom, sonreía, acariciándose el vientre abultado. Estaba mirando a su alrededor, en una enorme casa, con paredes blancas y una larga escaleras. Muy pronto, decorarían ese lugar, para ambos. Tanto para ella, como para su esposo. Neville Longbottom.

Luna caminó a su alrededor. Por supuesto, su hija iba a vivir la misma experiencia que ella. Satisfactoria, como se estaba sintiendo.

Con una sonrisa suave, Neville le mostraba la casa y lo que compraría para decorarla. Luna tenía un deseo curioso, de tener una habitación púrpura.

Pensó en concederle esa petición. Inspiró y ladeó la cabeza hacia el enorme patio que tenía a un lado de ella. Sin duda fenomenal. Poder jugar con su hija y además, comentarle tantas historias. Maravillosa la sensación de tener algo propio.

- Creo que un cuadro allá, quedaría muy bien- dijo Neville y Luna asintió- un espejo allí y quizá, una flor que adorne esa esquina.

- Que sea una enorme flor. Quizá una flor carnívora lanza fuego.

- Pero no queremos que nuestra hija, se lastime. Además, no me gusta criar flores carnívoras.

- Te gusta la herbología.

- Sí, pero no ese tipo de herbología. Quiero una flor, que mi hija pueda tocar.

- Me recuerda cuando el profesor Snape, mencionó a la flor "No me olvides", como agente...

Miró el rostro de su esposo y sonrió. El temor que sentía por Snape jamás se iría, ni aunque tuviera ya la suficiente edad, como para golpearlo. Neville negó con la cabeza y pensó que ya encontraría la flor ideal.

Pero ella sabía que lo consultaría con su persona.

- La cocina, el baño y la sala de huéspedes. ¿Por qué tenemos una?

- Por Harry, por Ginny. Por Hermione y Ron.

- Ciertamente. De todas formas, en la inauguración, podrán quedarse a dormir.

- Eso estaba pensando. De verdad, deberíamos pintar eso de negro y púrpura por el otro lado. Auyentará a los hombres lobo y a los troles.

- Pero no queremos auyentar al profesor Lupin.

- Él está domesticado. Él no huiría.

Rió con eso, mientras Luna paseaba por los rincones y acariciaba todo a sus alrededores. Seguía dando ideas de decoración. Pasaba por cada pared y cada cojin, diciendo algo al respecto. Suspiró, escuchando cada cosa que su esposa deseaba.

Tenía que cumplírsela.


	5. Chapter 5

_Un cambio:_

Severus ladeaba la cabeza, cuando el molesto sol, amenazaba con perturbar su descanso. En la cama, sintió que algo se movía con suavidad y observó una copa de vino, en las manos de una mujer. Suspiró y se acomodó en la cama.

Una mujer, de largos cabellos negros, sonreía y le otorgaba una copa de vino. La miró sin entender y la sostuvo entre sus dedos.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Catherine?- dijo él y la mujer lo miró. Sus ojos grises casi pudieron sonreír. Suspiró y se acomodó en la cama.

- Severus... Estoy, embarazada...- dijo y las lágrimas, saltaron de sus ojos. Snape se mantuvo en silencio, mirándola con mucho detalle.

Ella inspiró y miró la copa de vino. Severus captó el mensaje y suspiró, mientras la mujer se recostaba en la cama, a su lado.

- Brindo por ti- dijo, dando un sorbo suave de aquel vino. Inspiró cuando los labios de la mujer, buscaron los suyos. Los que encontró sin ninguna dificultad. Un largo dedo, delineó los labios de su esposa, luego del beso.

- Severus, te amo- suspiró, sosteniendo su mano sobre su rostro.

- También te amo, Catherine.

Bueno, lo más distinto que le había podido pasar...Estar enamorado y comprometido. Ahora, padre de una criatura. Suspiró y acarició su vientre con delicadeza. Su esposa sonrió dulcemente y lo miró, sus ojos sollozaban, ligeramente.

- ¿Cómo será, nuestro hijo?

- Espero que como tú- dijo él y ella sonrió, recostada en su pecho. Mirando hacia adelante, no mirando nada más que el silencio.

- Adoraría que se pareciera a ti- dijo ella- tendría a mis hombres de la casa.

Severus se permitió sonreír, mientras ella estaba ilusionada. Con una inspiración suave, ella lo miró y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No sabes lo que dices.

- Claro que sí. Por que te amo, tal cuál eres. Gruñón y asocial.


End file.
